Enemy
by FleuretNight
Summary: She is the enemy, and yet Noctis always lets her live. Hints of Noctis/Stella


**Enemy  
>Author Notes: As mention in my Gladiolus Blossoms (GladiolusStella friendship)oneshot, I do believe Ignis is the more protective over Noctis of the bunch, especially with his relationship in Stella. However, in this particular oneshot/drabble I suppose it is up to viewer if you want to see Stella/Noctis having a romantic or platonic realtionship it is up to you.  
>Disclaimer: I certinaty don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII<br>****Summary: She is the enemy, and yet Noctis always lets her live. **

Truthfully, I can't understand Noctis reasoning for letting her live.

She is the enemy, the princess of Tenebrae, and I am sure the war between our nations would be over a lot sooner if she was dead, and yet each time they fight each other, he always lets her live.

Possibly giving her a minor cut or two, but it's not like it was anything major, and she would probably be able to heal herself with a potion or a cure spell.

I know that Prompto most likely thinks that Noctis has a crush on her, or something along those lines, and would occasionally tease him about in the car. Always saying stuff like _If you don't have a crush on her why can't you killed her? _especially during the immediate aftermath of their battles.

Noctis always stays quiet at those questions, and stares out the tinted window of the dark car, but the few times I do get a glimpse of his face through the rear view mirror it was usually emotionless, never letting a person even somebody as close as him get a glimpse of his feelings or thoughts on the matter.

But I know a place on the matter, and I certainty wasn't going to raise my feelings or concerns on the matter either.

Occasionally I would listen to Prompto and Gladiolus would speculate whenever Noctis wasn't around, and as far as speculation goes I suppose all of them were certainty quite possible.

The first thoughts has mostly do with the fact Noctis has some sort of feelings for her, and it wasn't necessary the hateful, I want to kill you type either.

As for the other two thoughts it mostly ties in with the first one, it is just the matter of context of those feelings. Their second thought was the fact he has formed some sort of kinship with her on the night they met, almost a year ago, the three of us did know that much about Miss Stella Fleuret, and the fact she can see the light of Etro, and perhaps if she wasn't currently the enemy, not to mention the war going on, the two of them would be very close.

The third thought which was mostly Prompto's speculation, was the fact the fighting was some sort of foreplay between them, and a good enough excuse to see each other, without letting their respected sides expecting something out of the ordinary between them.

Another possibility I suppose, even though I can't deny the fact I hope that isn't the case, being in love with her would only cause more problem and heartbreak than good.

The fourth speculation was the fact that Noctis won't kill a female, regardless if they were armed, and is considered as a warrior, but he quickly shot down that theory, when he killed the blond woman clad in black armor. Of course she was a bit on the determine side to kill Noctis, compared to the Princess of Tenebrae. She has always seem a bit on the reluctant side, and her feelings always dances across her feelings.

Feelings of hesitance, regret, confliction and perhaps longing as well, but she always tries to hide it behind a weak façade of hatred.

But in the few fights I do observe with the female black knight and Noctis he fights differently with her, he fights the same way he would do with an enemy that crosses his path with the exception of Miss Fleuret and it seems like he has never willingly let her live. Of course it may have to do she usually escapes when she feels she is on the verge of losing or runs when there is a long enough distraction to make her get away.

So why is Miss Fleuret so different?

Especially when Noctis knows she is the enemy.

**-fin**

**A/N. Strangely enough. I got a few other Ignis, Stella/Noctis fics after writing this piece, but it's unlikely either would of them be considered a sequel to this. **


End file.
